


Magnetic Relations

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick contemplates his relationship with Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.  
> 2) Thanks to Beck for the beta job :)  
> 3) I was given the "Warrick/Greg" pairing (amongst others) when I asked to be given pairings to write about in order to challenge myself outside of my usual pairings I was writing for at the time :D

  
**Magnetic Relations**   


Warrick was still up, enjoying the feeling of having Greg snuggled close to him. He knew that nobody who knew them would believe that they were dating, even if they saw a moment of their relationship for proof. No, none of them would believe it since they were so different and never argued.

Warrick didn't know how their relationship really worked, but in the two years they had been dating they had never once argued. Sure there was playful banter, but nothing beyond that. While they were different as night and day, they were aware of that and from the beginning they accepted the different views of the other. Greg listened to his music on headphones and never complained about having to watch sports on TV no matter how little he was interested in them. They knew that they didn't have to understand what the other liked as the silent companionship beat any sports or music discussion they could have potentially held if they were so inclined.

And for some reason they always knew how the other felt. It had happened more than once that Greg had had a great idea on how to spend the evening, announced it with a wide grin and a lot of enthusiasm when Warrick entered their flat only to stop and look at him all serious and suggest a bath and a massage before going to sleep. Warrick never knew how Greg knew that he was feeling beat and just wanted to fall into bed on those nights. Neither did he know why he could feel when Greg was down and needed either cheering up or some TLC. He just did and that made him love Greg even more. The fact that all they needed to do was look at the other to know what the other needed made it even more perfect.

Warrick smiled when he thought about how the rest of their team would react if they announced their relationship. He was sure that Grissom would simply raise an eyebrow before returning to whatever he was working on. He might give them his consent by saying something along the lines of "As long as it doesn't affect your job" and close the topic. Catherine might congratulate them speechlessly and once she got over it ask how this worked out. Warrick was sure that she would find a lot of questions to ask. For a second he wondered if she'd dare to ask them to watch them in action. He wouldn't put it past her.

Brass would only mutter something about him being crazy to date Greg. He might watch them to find out if it was all a joke and Al Robbins would be like Grissom.

While Warrick was about to figure out how Hodges would react, Greg woke and looked up at Warrick for a moment before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"How everybody would react to us dating. I'm currently thinking about Hodges," Warrick said in reply.

Greg snickered, "I bet it would shock him speechless and have him do an imitation of a fish. It would be really worth it. And then he'd be scandalised that he hadn't known before."

"Sounds like Hodges," Warrick said. After a moment he added, "I'm worried about Sara's and Nick's reaction though. Sara sometimes seems prissy enough to have something against it and Nick's from Texas. Not that I should generalise everybody from Texas into being homophobic. For all I know Nick could be all excited about us dating."

"I guess we'll only know when we decide to come out. For now it's too much fun playing hide and seek with everybody though," Greg said.

Warrick laughed, "I love you sneaking around, trying to get me alone and ravish me at work. It would really loose all the fun if they knew. Although, can you imagine Grissom catching us?"

Greg was laughing so hard, he couldn't answer, somehow having the same picture in his head as Warrick, who quickly joined in.

Once they had calmed down again, Greg added, "I think Grissom would be the only one not thinking that we're joking. Hell, I would bet that Grissom already knows."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Warrick agreed before pulling Greg closer, "Now we should sleep though. I don't think Grissom would appreciate us coming in really tired because we didn't sleep."

"I bet he would think we had sex all night," Greg said in reply, while snuggling even closer to Warrick and putting his head just under Warrick's before closing his eyes.

Warrick followed suit and the last thought before he fell asleep was that none of the others would ever believe the domestic bliss that had settled between Greg and him.

  
**The End**   



End file.
